Sae Lucifer
Sae Lucifer is a major character in the upcoming fanfiction, "Highschool D/EX/D," as well as a minor antagonist during the "Peace Treaty Redux" Arc. She is a member of Vali Team, and the Khaos Brigade. Sae is both a Pureblood Devil, a descendant of Lucifer at that, and a half-blooded Humanoid Dragon, with her female parent being a Dragon God. She is the daughter of Vali Lucifer and Ophis, born on a mere whim. Being both a descendant of Lucifer and the child of a Dragon God, her power naturally rivals Ultimate-Class Devils, possibly even Super-Class, like Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub, and her great-grandfather, Rizevim Livan Lucifer, classified above SSS-Class. Like her father, she wants to fight only the strongest enemies, and wants nothing more than to fight Isane Gremory-Hyoudou, feeling only elation when fighting him. Appearance Sae appears to be a young teenage girl with long, black hair done into two pigtails that reach down to her heels, and is dressed in a pair of black, torn shorty-shorts with a black bikini top, though she wears a black jacket with white accents over it. Her most unique feature is her blue eyes, which lack any pupils, and when using Y-Gear Divider, they appear to glow brightly. As a Devil, Sae has black bat-like wings, and like her father and great-grandfather, she has a number of them, possessing ten in all. Personality Sae is an interesting character. Like her mother, who rarely expresses any emotion, she has only a deadpan expression and a disinterest in everything; the sole exception being Isane Gremory-Hyoudou, who she desires to fight in order to "feel alive." Vali described her as a battle maniac, like himself, who seeks a purpose in her mundane form, that purpose being Issei's son. Other than the intense desire to battle Isane, she regards anything and everything with nothing, and has very few emotions, making her much like Ophis. She even stated by her own admission that she didn't really think much of her parents, not even by the fact that she was birthed merely on a whim. Azazel noted, however, that she does have some form of love towards her father, as she has always addressed him as "Father," and never once by his name. Her defining trait is how she truly expresses emotion while engaged in battle with Isane. When fighting him, she has a giant smile on her face, constantly remarking that she has never truly felt the way she is now other than when they (Isane and Sae) immerse themselves as they are now in the heat of combat. Her entire mind becomes solely focused on the battle, and becomes frustrated when others interfere, enough so that she would attempt to kill them just to eliminate everything that keeps her from enjoying herself in her battle. History Powers and Abilities Equipment Relationships Trivia * In terms of power, Sae is on par, and possibly stronger than, with Isane. * Sae is '5, 5" ft tall, and oddly, weighs nothing at all. * Her birthday is on January 1st, New Years Day. * Sae is a fan of the series, Neon Genesis Evangelion. * Similar to Dezel and Shinjiro, Sae had no changes from her original draft. * Sae has been confirmed to have Evil Pieces, though she has not made any attempts to establish a peerage. She has stated that, if it were possible, she wants to have Isane as her Queen. * Like Isane, Kamui, and Issei, Sae's life force reading is almost unreadable, as at it's lowest, which is zero, it represents "infinity," her mother, Ophis. * It has been implied that the future timeline's Ophis resides inside of Y-Gear Divider, though whether or not this is true is unknown. * Her favorite food is Southern Cajun Chicken. * Sae's appearance is based off of Black Rock Shooter, the protagonist of a franchise of the same name. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:Fanon Dragons